Pasiones en el aire
by viicoviic
Summary: Todo aquello era por culpa de su hermano.La estupida secretaria que tenia y el jodido niño que no paraba de parlotear. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, descubrió que los baños de un avión soy más que útiles. ONE-SHOT hecho junto a LUCHI-CHAN. SASU-HINA.


_**Pasiones en el aire**__ (SasuHina)  
__**Genero:**__ Romance/General  
__**Categoría:**__ M  
__**Aviso:**__ One-shot hecho en conjunto con __**Luchi-Chan. **__Reconozco que la idea fue suya, yo solo aporte pocas cosas, sin embargo, como ella carece de cuenta, lo subí yo. Repito, la mayoría del merito es suyo, no mío._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ **__Pasiones en el aire_ ~_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

* * *

_No hay nada malo en desearlo y quererlo hacer  
Mada malo en recorrer tu cuerpo enbusca de placer  
__**-Nach-**_

* * *

Era molesto, irritante, cansado... Odiaba los viajes de negocios y mas odiaba a su estúpido Otooto, que lo obligaba a hacerlos. Maldijo a su padre por haberle dejado la empresa a su querido Itachi en vez de a él, siendo que "ÉL" se encargaba de mantenerla a pie y no su "hijo prodigio".

Miro por la ventana, tratando de ver figuritas en las nubes, pero casualmente, en todas se veía a él mismo estrangulando a su "querido hermano."

Suspiro sonoramente, irritado. Lo más molesto de viajar era las bulliciosas voces de los demás pasajeros. Estúpidos que viajaban por placer, cotilleando cono viejas chismosas. Regodeándose y exhibiendo su fortuna. Porque si, eran asientos de primera clase, llenos de mujeres histéricas y chillonas quienes gastaban millones en tan solo un minuto, y sus pobres e infelices maridos, que para mantenerlas contestas y a su lado les concedían todo sus caprichos, consideraban irrelevante saber que estás les eran infieles y a su vez ellos a ellas.

No los entendía. Por más que buscaba, no le hallaba lógica al asunto. Volvió a suspirar sonoramente dando por sentado que la gente era estúpida.  
Miró a su costado, mucho más irritado si era posible. _¿Como podía haber padres tan idiotas en el mundo? ¿Quien en su sano juicio dejaba que viajara un niño solo?_ Porque, para su mala suerte, o mas bien para alejarse de su insoportable secretaria, se había sentado lo más lejos que había podido. Es decir, con aquel proyecto de niño fallido entre ellos.

Volvió a mirar directo a las nubes, viendo si cambiaban de forma, pero no seguía viendo a él mismo ahorcando a su idiota hermano...

Miro por segunda vez al niño mutante. _¿Acaso sus padres no veían lo que sucedía con él? ¿No notaban que parecía que un monstruo se había comido a su hijo?  
_Bufo molesto, lo que faltaba… el niño lo había pillado mirándole y había empezado una "amena conversación". Giro su rostro de vuelta a las nubes. Debía intentar ignorarlo, sacar ese horrible parloteo de su cerebro.

Un tic nervioso comenzó a formarse en su frente al escuchar que el niño seguía insistiendo en mantener una conversación. Cerró los ojos disimulando dormir, aquella voz de pitufo malcriado seguía martilleándole la cabeza, y sin poder evitarlo apretó el botoncito para que alguna azafata acudiera.

_¿Podrían ponerle somnífero a ese niño? ¿Tal vez darle algo para que se callara? _Apretó el botoncito con más fuerza, queriendo aplastarlo con su dedo._Por Kami... ¿Que pasaba que nadie llegaba? Se supone que eran asientos de primera clase__… ¡__Deberían tratarlo como un rey y no hacerlo esperar!_

El niño lo cogió de la manga de su camisa, tirando un poco de ella para reclamar su atención. Respiró hondo. No seria apropiado gritarle a aquel niño ni golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia. Recibió otro tirón de su manga y su autocontrol se perdió junto con su poca paciencia.  
Abrió sus ojos de pronto, iba a gritarle cuando se dio cuenta de que no era exactamente un niño quien le tironeaba de su manga.

-Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?

Su rostro paso de mostrar enojo a sorpresa en un santiamén, de solo ver ese rostros angelical y esa voz armoniosa su cuerpo se relajo, toda la ira se evaporo. Debía estar soñando, en algún momento se quedo dormido y estaba soñando con un ángel de ojos plateados.

-Kawaii. - el niño sonrió de una forma tonta mientras miraba a la azafata que estaba frente a él. La ojiblanca se limitó a sonreír y miró de nuevo al Uchiha.  
-¿Le está molestando?

Su voz no sonaba melosa y asfixiantemente estridente como la de las demás mujeres que había en aquel avión. Todo lo contrario. Era tranquila, dulce... y hasta podía percibir un pequeño deje de preocupación.  
Se dio cuenta de que le faltaban las palabras. Su garganta estaba completamente seca, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

La bella azafata solo sonrío como respuesta, para luego girar su rostro hacia el niño, brindándole unas palabras llenas de ternura, unas palabras que no logro escuchar por estar perdido en el movimiento de sus labios y de como su lengua los remojaba sin que ella se diera cuenta.

El avión comenzó a calentarse, _¿Acaso habían aumentado la calefacción?_ yYel calor aumento aun más cuando la azafata tomo la mano del niño y se enderezo mostrando una silueta perfecta escondida entre esas horribles ropas.

Se llevó al niño por el pasillo, haciendo que el ojinegro tuviese que asomar la cabeza por los huecos de los asientos para poder seguir la figura de la peliazul. La vio coger algo de algún cajón y acuclillarse frente al pequeño con una enorme piruleta en una de sus manos.

El niño agarró la chuchería de colorines y la miró como si se tratase de un tesoro. La puso frente a su rostro y se relamió. Abrazó a la azafata y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la pobre se sonrojara un poco.  
La irá volvió a resurgir, pero esta vez con mayor fuerza_, ¿Quien se creía el maldito mocoso para besar a la ojiperla? _paro sus pensamientos de golpe. _¿Que le estaba pasando?_ Apenas la había visto y ya pensaba como si fuera suya. Enojado pero esta vez con sigo mismo, giro sus rostro para mirar otra vez las nubes.

Intentó distraerse, mirando las formas de aquellos algodones blancos y buscándoles parecidos con objetos. Notó movimiento a su lado y supuso que el mocosito ya habría vuelto a sentarse. Seguramente relamiendo aquella chuchería que la ojiblanca le había dado para que se callase y no armara jaleo.

Volvió a notar el pequeño tironee en su camisa_. Kami... ¿Es que ni con paleta pensaba dejarlo en paz?_ Se giró con cierto enfado y aburrimiento, dispuesto a escuchar la tontería que ese niño le diría cuando lo que vio no fue exactamente un rostro aniñado, si no unos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban con deseo y una sonrisa picara.

_Genial se había logrado deshacer del insoportable mocoso para pescar algo mucho más insoportable. _Su molesta, chillona y escandalosa secretaria estaba su lado comiéndoselo con la mirada y lo perrera que esta no se callaría con una paleta.

Estuvo tentado a llamar a la azafata y pedirle que trajera otra para su secretaria, aunque lo único que haría seria abrazarlo por el cuello y agradecerle su "detalle"… Y lo peor; intentaría hacer alguna "escenita" para que el también comiera.

Empezó a hablar, cosas sin importancia como el papeleo, los negocios, la reunión a la que debían de asistir en unas horas... Suspiró cansado. Vio por el reflejo del cristal como la ojiblanca le servia una copa a una mujer de avanzada edad y volvía a aquella pequeña cabina, con una cortinita azulada que tapaba la diminuta habitación

Agradeció haber escogido ese asiento, ya que podía observarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Parecía que hablaba con alguien, una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos chonguitos. Observó como se llevaba la mano a sus labios para ocultar una sonrisa ante algo que había dicho su compañera.

_Se veía tan..._

-Sasuke-kun. ¿Me escuchas?  
-Hmm…- fue todo lo que salio de sus labios. _¿Además de escandalosa e insoportable, su secretaria era estúpida? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención? _Rodó sus ojos de vuelta a los algodones blancos, quizás si la seguía ignorando se iría sola...

* * *

Pasó la cortinita azul por la mitad para evitar las miradas indiscretas y al mismo tiempo, estar pendiente de los pasajeros. Su compañera estaba buscando algo en alguno de los cajones del café. Vio la bandeja que traía y supuso que se disponía a servir al piloto y al copiloto.

-¿Viste el bombón del asiento quince? – Tenten la miró con una sonrisa malévola.  
-¿Hnn?- la Hyuga se asomó lo suficiente como para pasar sus ojos por la figura de aquel hombre de cabello negro.  
-Fíjate... - la animó. - Con esa blusa... bien trajeado...  
-Tenten...  
-Labios finos y deseables...  
-¡Tenten! - la reprendió. - Se lo diré a mi Onii-san  
-Lo que me faltaba. - añadió. - Que tu primo se pusiera más celoso. – hizo un movimiento con su mano, tratando de ignorarla y agarró la bandeja.

Vio como su amiga y compañera salía de aquella habitación con los cafés y se metía por otra puerta metálica, seguramente para llevar los cafés personalmente.

Volvió a mirar por la cortinita azulada, espiando en cierta forma al pelinegro. Labios finos, rosados... Cabello negro y rebelde, perfectamente conjuntado con el color oscuro de sus ojos. Grandes y brillantes. Su piel, entre pálida y bronceada solo hacía que unas pequeñas ganas de tocarlo hicieran cosquillas en sus dedos

_Por Kami Hinata, reacciona, ¿Que era lo que estaba pensando?_ Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza para intentar borrar esos pecaminosos pensamientos. Suspiro sonoramente, estar tanto tiempo rodeada de pervertidas no le hacia nada bien a su salud psíquica.

Se volteo dispuesta a retomar su trabajo, no tenia tiempo de pensar tonterías, volvió a suspirar y comenzó a acomodar los víveres en el changuito. Con el changuito listo emprendió la tarea de servir a los extravagantes pasajeros.

Un chico con el cabello rubio y las puntas de un verde fluorescente. A su lado, una chica con lentillas de color, una diferente en cada ojo. Sonrió de una forma forzada mientras intentaba no causar ninguna molestia.

Le sirvió un Martini a una señora de edad avanzada. Con barias cadenas de oro en torno a su cuello. Sonrió al ver el changuito vacío y caminó hacia la habitación de una forma lenta y sonriente, vigilando que a ningún pasajero le faltase nada.

Pasó junto al hombre que Tenten había mencionado y que ella se había detenido a mirar anteriormente. Se ordenó a si misma tranquilizarse, diciéndose que solo era un pasajero como otro cualqui...

-¡Auch!

Dio un respingo y buscó con su mirada al causante de aquel pequeño dolor. Aquel pelinegro sonreía de lado mientras fingía leer unos papeles mirando de reojo. _Un momento... ¡Ese hombre... le había pellizcado el trasero!_

Su sangre rápidamente se aglomero e sus mejillas y con su mirada clavada en el piso se propuso a retomar su camino. No podía reclamarle nada, por un simple comentario podría perder su empleo. Suavemente llego hasta la cabina, cerrando la cortina azul en el proceso.

_¿Pero que le pasaba es ese hombre?_ _Maldito bastardo, pervertido… si no estuviera en primera clase lo hubiera abofeteado por atrevido._

Se obligo a cerrar los ojos y contar astas diez dando largas y profundas inhalaciones. Tenía que tranquilizarse, fingir que nada había pasado y retomar sus obligaciones. Pausadamente se puso a preparar más café.

La cortinilla se deslizó de una forma lenta, casi inaudible. Hinata supuso que su compañera ya había acabado de servir los cafés, aunque normalmente se tardaba como tres cuartos de hora.

-No vas a creer lo que me ha pasado Tenten... - murmuró. - ¿Recuerdas el bombón del asiento quince?  
-Hn... - fue como una especie de suspiro mezclado con risa.  
-Me ha pellizcado.

No quiso especificar la zona. Bastante vergonzoso era para ella como para ir contándolo. Acabo de poner la leche en las tazas y pasó a añadir el café de la tetera metálica.

-Y no lo ha echo por accidente... - murmuró. Eso era lo que más le fastidiaba en cierto modo. Que había sido un acto por voluntad propia y no por accidente. Si hubiese sido de ese modo, tal vez no le hubiese importado tanto...  
-Tal vez debí de hacerlo menos fuerte. - aquella voz sonó cerca... peligrosamente cerca...  
-U-us-usted no p-puede estar a-aquí - Tartamudeó de una forma tonta, sintiéndose pequeña ante él.  
-...Solo iba al baño.

Señaló la puertecita metálica y sonrió de lado, haciendo que las piernas de la chita temblaran ante aquella sonrisa altanera y seductora. Con pasos pausados el azabache se propuso a pasar hacia el baño no sin antes darle una profunda mirada. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, la ojigris suspiro sonoramente.

_¿Eso no podía estarle pasando? ¿Quien se creía que era? estaba de acuerdo que era todo un bombón, rico, suave, de los mejores, pero había hombres mucho mas atractivos que el. _Con rabia coloco los cafés en el changuito y se propuso a servirlos.

* * *

Estaba satisfecho, su ego se había incrementado considerablemente al escuchar la palabra "bombón" salir de los labios de esa belleza, y por Kami, ese trasero, era increíblemente tentador, deseaba tocarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez mas suave, mas profundo, apretarlo entre sus manos.

Abrió el grifo de agua fría y remojo barias veces su rostro. Se miró en el espejo, comprobando que su estado de nervios había vuelto a ser tan sereno como siempre y se propuso a salir. Quien sabe… quizás podría pescar a esa belleza y encerrarse en el baño con ella.

Salió del baño con una sonrisa ladina e ingresó en la zona de pasajeros. Su ceño se frunció y sus manos se cerraron fuertemente en un puño, la rabia le lleno por completo _¿Que rayos hacia ese idiota coqueteando con SU azafata?_

Ahí estaba ella, un poco inclinada para poder servir a un hombre no muy viejo. Sus cabellos rubios brillaban y sus ojos azules la miraban fijamente, con una intensidad casi pasional. Volvió a meterse en el baño, reprimiendo las ganas de golearlo y ordenarle que no se acercara a SU azafata. _¿Quien era él para mirarla así?_

Se quedó inmóvil, con todos sus músculos tensos. Cada vez, aquella pequeña ratonera le parecía más pequeña. Su ropa le apretaba, le daba calor... volvió a abrí el grifo y hundió el rostro en él, mojando parte de sus cabellos. Con sus manos, se preocupó de mojarlos y con una pequeña toalla se los secó. La fría humedad consiguió aclararle las idas y que la sangre fluyera con la normalidad de siempre.

Oyó el sonido de la bandeja sobre el banco. Volvió a abrir la puerta y la vio ahí, inclinándose para alcanzar un pequeño bote de leche merengada. La blusa que llevaba presionaba su busto, haciéndolo más notable y la falda negra de tubo marcaba su prominente cadera. No lo soportó más.

Salió del baño y pasó la cortinita para que nadie los viera. La ojiblanca se giró, mirándolo de una forma entre asustada y sorprendida. La rodeó con sus brazos, acorralándola contra el banco en el que varios cafés estaban a medio hacer.

-Us-usted no...

No acabó la frase. Sus labios fueron sellados por los del Uchiha, haciendo presión para poder profundizar. La peliazul abrió la boca para protestar, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el pecho masculino, ejerciendo un poco de presión para que se apartase de ella

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos se encontró en la cabina de baño y su espalda pegada a la encimera. Uno de los brazos del moreno rodeaba su cintura con fuerza, apegando su cuerpo al de ella

Su cuello era devorado por el hombre, que pasaba su lengua y aplicaba mordidas con cierta fuerza excitante. La mano libre del Uchiha intentaba subirle la falda para dejar al descubierto aquellas torneadas piernas mientras las acariciaba, metiendo la mano por la parte interna de sus muslos.

La alzó en el aire y la apoyó en el pequeño mueble, colándose entre sus piernas y volviendo a tomar posesión de su boca, enredando su lengua a la de ella y succionándola. La cabeza de la peliazul estaba echa un lío. ¿_Que sucedía? _Su cuerpo se movía solo. En vez de apartar al azabache, sus brazos lo pegaban más a su cuerpo.

De una forma apresurada, agarró la tela de la falda y la subió por sus piernas hasta su cadera., rozando su piel y apretando uno de sus muslos con fuerza. Le abrió la blusa, desabotonándola, dejando entrever el sujetador de color azul oscuro, con un pequeño encaje de adorno.

Las manos de la Hyuga temblaron mientras intentaba quitarle la corbata. Su cuerpo actuaba por si solo y ni siquiera se paraba a pensar dos veces sus actos. Puede que luego se arrepintiese de todo aquello, pero por el momento, decidió no pensar.

Empezó a desabotonar la camisa del azabache por la parte de arriba, mientras él hacia lo propio con los botones de abajo. En el aire se apreciaba la necesidad, el deseo de sentirse piel con piel. Impaciente, sacó su blusa por su cabeza y volvió a apretarla contra el mueble. Esta vez, notando sus senos aplastados contra su torso desnudo.

La vista del moreno estaba nublada por el deseo, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su amante, sin contenerse, explorando, rozando, acariciando cada centímetro de piel, mientras que su boca marcaba como suyo aquello que ya había explorado. Porque si, le guste o no aquella morena ya era suya, suya y de nadie mas. Mataría aquel que se osara tan solo a tocarla.

De solo pensar en eso su ira se incrementaba, siendo la falda la victima de su descontrol, la cual fue arrancada con una fuerza sobrehumana. La peliazul no daba crédito a lo que sentía. Aquel hombre de ojos ónix la estaba llevando al paraíso, con sus salvajes pero a la vez suaves caricias. Por primera vez se sentía deseada, amada, por primera vez se sentía mujer.

Agarró los trozos de tela rotos, despedazados y los hizo a un lado, abrazando con sus piernas al Uchiha. Sus labios lo buscaron con ansiedad, enredando su lengua a la de él y mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

Sasuke aprovechó para deslizar su mano por el interior de los muslos de la peliazul, acariciándolo y llegando a aquella zona tan íntima. La rozó sobre la tela haciendo que gimiera en mitad del beso. Sus labios se separaron y ella buscó aire. La tela de su braguita fue apartada y él la acarició de una forma descarada. Volvió a gemir, sintiendo como pequeñas corrientes pasaban por su espalda.

-...No hagas ruido o nos oirán... - le susurró el ojinegro al oído para luego mordisquearlo.

La chica se limitó a morder su labio inferior y contener los gemidos que querían salir de su interior, incrementados cuando él metió dos dedos dentro de ella y los movió en círculos.

Su respiración estaba agitada, el deseo nublaba su vista, su erección se hacia cada vez mas grande al punto que le dolía. Intentaba controlarse, darle el mayor placer a la ojiperla. Notó la pequeña barrera virginal y quiso, algo muy raro en él, que disfrutara, que fuera algo especial para ella… Aunque ser su primera vez en el baño de un avión no era nada romántico. Que más daba, ya estaba hecho, ahora no podía detenerse.

Ya no lo soportaba su erección de dolía como nunca, necesitaba penetrarla, poseerla de todas las maneras posible, quería escucharla gritar su nombre. Entre besos, el moreno, acerco su boca al oído de su mujer, porque si, era su mujer.

-Sasuke. Mi nombre es Sasuke. Desde ahora ese es el único nombre que dirás.  
-Sa-Sasuke…- repitió la peliazul, como un gemido.

_Por Kami..._ Su nombre dicho por esa niña era la gloria. Sonaba tan bien, tan dulce y excitante… Lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin contenerse bajo sus pantanos y la penetro, ahogando con su boca el gemido de dolor que salio de los labios de la Hyuuga.

Un gruñido animal salio de su boca. Estaba tan estrecha, tan deliciosa, estaba seguro_… La devoraría una y otra vez. _Se quedo quieto dentro de ella por unos segundos, procurando que la morena se acostúmbrase al invasor. Sintió que comenzaba a moverse, dándole a entender que el dolor había sido sustituido por el placer.

Las respiraciones se volvían mas agitadas, el Uchiha comenzó a moverse mas rápido, mas profundo, silenciando los gemidos de la Hyuuga, con sus labios. Las manos de la ojiluna cobraron vida propia, recorriendo la gran espalda de su amante, mientras que sus piernas le apretaban la cintura. _Por Kami, nunca había sentido un placer tan grande._

Sasuke estaba fuera de si, no podía evitarlo. Su estrechez lo estaba volviendo loco, a tal punto de penetrarla como un animal desesperado. Notó aquellas finas piernas enroscarse con más fuerza en su cintura, queriendo apretarlo y profundizar más. La tomó de las caderas, obedeciendo a su silenciosa petición y la apretó más contra su cuerpo y la pared.

La Hyuuga notó el bordé del mueble clavándose en su espalda, pero olvidó el dolor. Escondió su rostro en el cuello masculino al notar como salía de ella, dejándola sin aire y casi vacía. Apretó los dientes cuando volvió a entrar, reprimiendo el grito placentero que quería salir de su pecho.

Sasuke clavó sus dedos en las caderas femeninas, obligando a la chica a moverse en aquel ritmo que ambos habían marcado. Buscó sus labios con desesperación, queriendo unirse con ella nuevamente de aquella manera. Capturó su lengua y la mordió, sonriendo de una forma juguetona cuando notó el roce de las finas y pequeñas uñas de la peliazul en su espalda, dejando unas delgadas marcas.

Se propuso hacerla gritar. Ya no le importaba que los descubrieran, que alguien abriera la puerta del baño y encontrara al "señor Uchiha Sasuke" tirándose a una azafata. Aceleró las embestidas, tornándose más bruscas y salvajes de lo que hasta ese momento habían sido.

Como se propuso, la peliazul cómenos a gritar, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, llevándole al paraíso con sus increíbles gemidos. Sintió que ya no podía más, que pronto explotaría.

Mordió el labio femenino, sintiendo como aquella adictiva estrechez lo apretaba en pequeños pero fuertes espasmos. Escuchó el ahogado gemido de la Hyuuga al alcanzar el clímax y le siguió un gruñido gutural por su parte cuando él alcanzó el orgasmo.

Se quedaron inmóviles, sin atrever a moverse ni un centímetro. Se miraban directamente a los ojos. Sasuke aun mordía su labio inferior y lo fue soltando poco a poco. La chica deshizo el abrazo que mantenía con sus piernas y libero la cadera del chico.

Notó como todo su cuerpo temblaba nuevamente cuando salió de ella por última vez. Comenzó a vestirse, tratando de no mirar a los ojos a aquel pelinegro. Estaba segura de que no podría sostenerle la mirada nuevamente sin recordar todo lo que había sucedido en apenas unos minutos.

Se abrochó la camisa y cogió su falda, completamente rota. En un arrebato de vergüenza, abrió la puerta del baño y salió de él, sin importarle si algún pasajero la veía sin falda.

Por suerte para ella, la cortina que aislaba la pequeña cocina de los viajeros estaba pasada y Tenten estaba sirviendo cafés con una cara de esfuerzo.

-¿Donde te habías metido? - le preguntó. - Llevo casi media hora buscándote. – lo último lo dijo en una especie de queja, queriendo reprocharle el haberla dejado sola frente a los lobos.  
-¿M-media h-hora? – preguntó incrédula.  
-¿Que le a pasado a tu...?

No acabó de formular la frase. El Uchiha salió del baño, completamente vestido y con cada prenda en su sitio. Trataba de volver a anudarse la corbata mientras miraba fijamente a la peliazul.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente. No podía, su casi hermana, su gran amiga tímida y recatada… No podía haber echo lo que creía que hizo. Pero no... ahí estaban todas las pruebas; Hinata había salido del baño sin falda, y atrás suyo, el bombón del asiento quince salía acomodándose la corbata.

-Hi-Hinata…- susurro la morena no dando crédito a lo que presenciaba. – Hina... ¿Sabes que ese tío ha salido de donde tu has salido? – recomponiéndose, formuló la pregunta con cuidado.  
-...Hai... - la chica agachó su cabeza.  
-¿Y sabes que tu estas semidesnuda y él estaba vistiéndose?  
-H-hai. - la conversación estaba tornándose un tanto extraña e incomoda.  
-... ¿Y sabes que yo soy muy curiosa?

La peliazul notó como el mundo se le caía encima. Mantener ese tipo de conversaciones con Tenten era lo último que necesitaba.

* * *

La ojiblanca acabó de un trago su café y miró a su compañera. Había acabado contándole lo sucedido sin entrar en detalles.

-¿Y bien? - le preguntó.  
-¿Y bien, que?- expreso disgustada  
-No pienso ir a contárselo a los pilotos ni gritarlo en megáfono - reprochó. - Tampoco se lo diré a tu primo. - completó de forma confidencial.  
-...Arigato.

Suspiró aliviada y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de la cafetería. Ambas habían ido a tomar un café al bar del aeropuerto en cuanto habían bajado del avión. Más bien, Tenten la había arrastrado para que le contara los detalles de lo ocurrido en el baño.

-Entonces...

Hinata levantó la cabeza, viendo a su amiga con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Se mordía el labio inferior y reprimía una sonrisa que acabó asomando por la comisura de sus labios.

-... ¿Era tan perfecto como parecía?  
-¡Tenten! - se exaltó.  
-¡Oh, vamos! - suplicó. - Dime al menos si mereció la pena.

Indignada, la Hyuuga dejó un billete sobre la mesa para pagar los cafés y cogió su bolso. Se acomodó la nueva falda que su compañera le había dado y salió del bar, siendo perseguida por la castaña. Caminó por todo el aeropuerto, llegando casi a la salida e ignorando las preguntas de la novia de su primo. No comprendía como habían acabado juntos siendo tan distintos.

La escuchó cada vez más cerca, quejándose y preguntando sin parar como era sin camisa y cuanto había durado el "polvo". En un último intento, giró su rostro para decirle que dejara de hacer ese tipo de preguntas, que lo único que conseguía, era avergonzarla más de lo que estaba.

-¡Dime al menos si la tenia gran... - la castaña se quedó inmóvil, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro

La Hyuuga trató de mirar en la misma dirección, encontrándose con un par de orbes negras clavadas en ella.

* * *

Al salir del avión lo único que hizo fue buscarla, dejando a la insoportable de su secretaria con las valijas, se había propuesto a encontrarla. Y luego de unos minutos la había encontrado en una cafetería junto a su amiga/compañera.

Se había quedado observando de lejos como su pálido rostro cambiaba continuamente a rosa, rojo y casi rayando el morado en varias ocasiones. Sonrío orgullosamente al entender que él era el tema de conversación. Se acercó a la azafata y le ofreció la mano en un intento educado por presentarse, aunque a su parecer, ya era demasiado tarde para aquello.

-Uchiha Sasuke.  
-Hyuga H-Hinata… - tartamudeó ella.  
-¿Me dejarías invitarte a cenar?

La chica se mordió el labio. Trató de buscar con la mirada a su compañera, sin embargo, esta había desparecido. Estuvo tentada a gritar y patalear de la rabia. Solo a Tenten se le ocurriría dejarla sola ante el peligro que ese hombre irradiaba.

Sin previo aviso, el pelinegro tiró de su mano y la apretó contra su cuerpo, devorando sus labios de una forma animal. Mordiendo su boca y pasando la lengua por el filo de sus dientes. Gimió con desesperación cuando él succionó su lengua.

-Si lo prefieres, pasamos de la cena y vamos al postre.

El atrevimiento de ese hombre la excitaba de una forma sobrehumana. Tal vez no pasaría aquella noche sola, y puede que tampoco el día siguiente. Sonrió para si misma cuando se dio cuenta de que prácticamente, ya estaban en el aparcamiento. Haciendo febriles paradas para devorarse mutuamente.

* * *

_**NA:**__ ¡Espero que les guste! Acuerdense de que este One-shot está escrito por dos autoras: Luchi-Chan y Viicovic. Sin embargo, vuelvo a recordar (soy así de pesada) que ella tuvo la gran idea de la historia y que escribió la mayoria de los trozos._

* * *

_Dejen review!_


End file.
